Hopelessly In Love
by words-i-can-express
Summary: 'Are you in love with her' Ally asked slowly walking towards Austin. 'Hopelessly'He said simply. It felt nice. The way the word just fell out of his mouth, the way it sounded was perfect./ In which Ally helps Austin land his dream girl.


''You really like her don't you?'' Ally asked turning to look at her partner that was staring blankly at the piano keys.

''What? I don't know what you're talking about'' He said messily, getting caught off guard by his friend's question. Ally looked at him not believe the words coming out of his mouth. ''A lot' He spoke quietly finally giving in.

''Why don't you tell her?'' she said closing her book, because clearly this writing session has gone in a different direction. Ally sat still, waiting patiently for her blonde friend to gather up the words he was collecting in is brain.

''I don't think I can do that. What if I get rejected! I don't think I could handle that.'' The girl Austin and Ally were talking about it Cassidy. Cassidy wasn't your typical girl, Austin Moon doesn't fall for typical's, he falls in like with complicated, interesting, beautiful girls. Which coincidentally Cassidy was all of those things, she didn't even have to say a word for him to fall instantly in love with her, all she had to do was bat her perfectly perfect eyelashes and he was hooked. Austin has only known her for a week. I guess you could say when Austin falls he falls hard.

''You will never know unless you try Austin!'' Ally said shaking her head disappointed at her friends negative attitude. Austin rolled his eyes towards his friend, while dramatically getting up from the piano bench. Ally could tell he didn't want to have this conversation but Ally Dawson did not give up on people, especially when it came to her blonde-haired pancake loving best friend. ''Do you love her Austin?'' Ally asked slowly walking towards Austin who was planted near the window.

It took awhile for Austin to answer probably struggling with the decision whether he wanted to storm out or stay and listen to what Ally had to lecture him on. ''Hopelessly''He said simply. It felt nice. The way the word just fell out of his mouth, the way it sounded was perfect. A look on Ally's face caught him off guard, this expression was new to him, something he hasn't seen before. Jealousy?

''Then tell her that! Tell her you love her, no. That you're IN love with her. Tell her that the days you spend with her are amazing and the days you don't, well tell her that all you do is think about the next time your going to see her. Sweep her off her feet make her feel like she's the only girl that your looking at. And I guarantee that she's going to say yes.'' She was out of breathe, surprised in herself that she had that in her. Austin stood flabbergasted at the rant Ally had just given him. For all the years he's known her, she has never given him this type of speech.

''Okay, well what if she does say yes, where should I take her on a date?'' He spoke finally giving in.

''I would do something simple. A moonlight picnic would be nice. You two would stare at the stars, silence would fall between the two of you but that was okay because you both enjoyed just being together and you would ever so swiftly turn your gaze from the stars to look at the most beautiful view you've ever seen, her. She would say 'great view', you would respond with a simple 'yeah' but little did she know you were talking about her.'' Her eyes widened realizing that she had traveled into her own little world. slightly embarrassed Ally stood up signally that she was done helping. ''So a picnic would be nice.''

''Thanks for the help Ally, I should probably get going.'' Austin spoke giving her a grateful smile, while walking out of the practice room closing the door quietly. Ally was left alone with the silence that was creeping up on her. She was happy for Austin, she just wished she was able to find love like her did, but it wasn't about how she fell in love, or when. It was was about who, and sadly the boy she was also hopelessly in love with wasn't in love with her.

The practice room door slowly opened, releasing her thoughts. ''Hey, I just saw Austin leave. Why is he leaving so early?'' Trish asked curiously stepping into the room.

''He's in love with her.'' She simply stated not taking her eyes off of the floor. ''And I told him how to make her fall in love with him.''

''Ally, I'm so sorry.''

''What's there to be sorry about. Austin is going to get the girl of his dreams and I was reason for it. Maybe he might thank me in his wedding speech.''

''Ally I don't get it. Why didn't you just tell him?'' Trish said taking a seat next to her broken hearted friend. Trish always thought she was afraid to love. she thought it scared her. She was the type to like things that were concrete like instruments. Something you could point at and knew exactly what it was. And Trish thinks that also why she struggled with the concept of love. She couldn't touch it, she couldn't see it and it made sure to never changed.

Shaking her head not knowing what to say. Silence fell between the two girls, before Ally stood up not having the energy to have this conversation. ''Lock up for me. I'm going to head home early.''  
-

After finished her long bubble bath she tiredly flopped on her bed letting her thoughts over come her. Okay maybe she did like Austin and maybe she was in love with him but the feeling wasn't reciprocated so there wasn't any point in telling him. Austin was and will only ever be her best friend. And she was okay with that.

She had been home for about an hour and a half when her cell phone rang. As soon as he ear made contact with the phone her fast talking latina friend had already started talking. She sounded panicked and confused, but Ally couldn't really understand her so she replied quickly telling her she would be there as so as she can.

Walking out of her house only wearing sweat pants and a maroon Harvard crew neck, hey it wasn't like she was going to get all dolled up for not apparent reason. Nearing sonic boom she could see that the light were all out and that it looked like Trish had already left.

Unlocking the door slowly she struggled to locate the nearest light switch. Succeeding she flipped the switch making the lights in the store turn on all at once. Not realizing it sooner Ally was taken back at the scene that was unfolding before her.

There stood Austin. Looking very scared, which only ever happened when he was about to do something risky. ''So, someone very smart told me that I should tell the girl I love that I love her. She gave me really good advice but none of the things she told me was worth telling her. Because the fact of the matter is that the girl that I'm hopelessly in love with doesn't even know that I'm in love with her.'' Austin spoke slowly, walking closer to Ally with each sentence. Ally stood there unresponsive. ''It's weird to think about this girl. I mean she claims to know me better than anyone else. So why doesn't she know that I love her.'' At this point Austin was already inches away from Ally's face.

''There you have it. I am completely and utterly in love with you. I could be more cliche and tell you that I don't understand what you've done to me-but truthfully, I know. I know exactly what you've been doing. You're being you, I've fallen for you, everything you do draws me in. I feel sick when the time comes where we have to part. I miss you when your not there and I carve your presence when it's not near mine. I could sit for hours, remembering all the different times we've spent together. All I wonder is what you think when you see me. If you love me the same or maybe even more.'' They stood looking at each other, Ally looked panicked and scared. Somehow through all this talking Ally had shrunken under Austin's gaze.

Then and there Ally did something she wanted to do the day she realized she was in love with her best friend. Their lips immediately connected. Moving in sync their lips fit together like to missing pieces of a puzzle. After all aren't they the perfect match?


End file.
